


Pidgeon Cuddles

by Hawkyshadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, I don't know, Other, Probably OOC somewhere, Shippy Enough I guess lol, kinda platonic, kinda shippy, see however you like I guess hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkyshadows/pseuds/Hawkyshadows
Summary: Taking some time to read in one of their hideaways Nexus gets an unexpected visitor and they get forced into a bit of a cuddle





	Pidgeon Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine (not on here) requested I write this after they read You Are Pack, and they liked it so much I figured I'd post it here too, I'm not sure if it's shippy enough or not but I tagged it that way anyway, hope you enjoy it lol
> 
> As for where it's set I'd say it's somewhere between Like An Alpha and You Are Pack but it could be considered a stand alone too which is why I'm not making it part of the set

Nexus’s eye roamed over the pages of the dusty tome they had found in a distant corner of the Altean’s library. They didn’t know how the words were being so easily translated inside their mind and thanked their creator inside their mind for his genius. He was a sore subject and a tricky path to travel for them, but they could give thanks when it was due. A slight sound reached their ears, a sort of creak of metal. Pausing from their reading their eyes scanned around them inside their hide away in one of the castle ships many vent systems, very few could reach them here and so when they wanted peace and quiet this was the perfect place to be. Nothing of note to be found however, perhaps it was the alien mice? They turned their eyes back to their book. They couldn’t be sure how long they were reading before they heard the sound again. It was closer than last time but they didn’t look up this time due to a familiar smell reaching them with the sound. The smell of metal and dirt. They only knew one creature in the universe who had a scent as unique as that.

“Pidgeon” they grunted feeling a small body press into their side after a moment, then shifting and climbing into their lap snuggling close and separating Nexus from their book. The body belonged to the young Beta called Pidge or as Nexus called them, Pidgeon. The nickname had started from a mere mishearing, but even after being corrected several times Nexus continued using it. Something about the redness of the beta’s face, her brows pinched in annoyance and rage prickled something in Nexus’s empty chest. Over time however, that pinch in her brow softened and the red in her face grew darker. The prickle in the warrior’s chest changed too, softening to a warmth they couldn’t quite identify.

”Pidgeon, I’m trying to read” they tried again as the Beta pushed their book further from their grip, moving them into an laying position. The chill of the vent against their back and the warm of the body on their chest gave them only momentary pause. Sighing they dropped their book and wrapped their arms around Pidge, pulling them more comfortably against them. They should be used to this by now honestly. Pidge had been coming to them like this almost religiously since she had first found Nexus in the vents. The warrior didn’t understand why, surely the Beta was closer to their pack members and they could offer better comfort. But bringing that up only resulted in a snort and the Beta burrowing more into Nexus, so they didn’t ask about it anymore.

Instead they adopted Pidge’s slow breathing and rubbed the Beta’s back with one hand before trailing it up to tangle in the wild nest that was Pidge’s hair. Nexus had learned many things about the Beta during these odd cuddle sessions, what sort of things they could do to put them at ease. Nexus had assumed that Pidge wouldn’t enjoy physical contact, she was always sort of… perhaps standoffish would be a good word for it? Hmm it would work for now. But Pidge seemed to be starved for touch, her body arched into the warriors touch the first few times they were like this, guiding the warrior’s hands onto their back, shoulders, and in their hair mumbling guidance to the warrior so that Beta’s tension bled out of her body.

“What happened now?” they finally spoke again, they’re unneeded breathe ruffling the wild brown hair under their chin even further while their fingers massaged, gently easing it free of knots as they went.

At first Pidge only grunted, nuzzling Nexus’s neck with an unusual fierceness before they settled comfortably under the warrior’s hands. “Could’t focus, just missed y’u f’r some rea’on” they mumbled into Nexus’s neck their words not that clear but the warrior understood after a moment of thought.

Nexus gave a sniff at the answer, something about the words, or perhaps it was the way they were said? Made that warmth in their chest burn all the hotter nearly choking them at it’s intensity. They had never felt something quite like it before.

“Okay” they accepted the Beta’s words though, Pidge wasn’t one for lying and even if they were that tone in their voice rang with the truth in her words. At least how true it was for her anyway.

They remained that way for a while, with only the sounds of their soft breathing breaking the silence that fell over them like a thick comforting curtain. “Pidgeon…” their voice softly broke through the silence, the Beta’s hum of acknowledgement enough for them to continue speaking. “What is your home like, that ‘Earth’ you keep talking about?” they ask curiously, feeling the Beta tense under their fingers. “If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine too” they quickly add, remembering a tick to late that Pidge’s family are still kind of a sore spot, with a brother and father missing and a mother back where they had come from.

“No, no it’s fine” the Beta’s voice vibrated against Nexus’s neck as she spoke “you just caught me off guard” she soothed, not enjoying how the warriors fingers stilled away from rubbing in circles. “Earth is beautiful, with large blue seas and huge green and brown continents. There are all sorts of different cultures and languages and people. No two people are the same” she spoke in a soft voice, feeling oddly pleased when those fingers began to rub again.

Nexus blinked thoughtfully, trying to envision what they were describing, they lacked any real ability to see colors, but after casually mentioning it once the pack, mostly Lance really, had begun trying their best to describe colors to the warrior, and oddly enough it helped a little as they were starting to recognize the differences in the various shades of gray that had been all they had ever known before. “Sounds beautiful” they commented softly, because really if it was even half of what Pidge described it really would be.

“What about where you come from, what was that place like?” Pidge asked, echoing Nexus’s earlier curiosity.

Hmm… Nexus doubted the Pidgeon would care to hear about the place they were ‘born’ in. Vague memories of the dark damp cavern where they were created, woven from their masters evil will to do his bidding and destroy his foes. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, their master had been defeated, of course he had been, it was how it always was. The light always overtook the darkness. “I didn’t remain on it long, but there was one place, a large city, that I had visited before I left.” The warrior’s voice was soft, tinged with a tension that Pidge couldn’t quite place so the Beta nuzzled into their throat again, where their scent glands would be if they had any.

“What was the city like?” Pidge’s voice, thick with the urge to doze, pressed just a little.

“Huge, the buildings were so tall I had to tilt my head back just to see near the tops of them, the taller ones were so large that they cut into the clouds. It was amazing, I had never seen anything like it before, I had never cared about my inability to see color until I saw that city.” they didn’t mention the fact that they had stuck to the shadows, that the light had bred scorn inside them, or that they had been there to take the lives of that city’s defenders. There were some things that the Beta didn’t need to know.

“It sounds amazing” Pidge replied, her eyelids feeling heavy.

”It was” Nexus replied the words feeling like sand being ripped from their throat, before they had gotten there it was a wonderful place, they were sure of that.

But it hadn’t been a wonderful place when they left. They were sure of that too.

Pidge looked up at that distant, forlorn tone that fell over the words Nexus uttered. Their dark unusual purple eyes were distant and filled with something close to pain. Pidge knew that Nexus wasn’t telling her something, that much was obvious. But ignoring that for the time being she rubbed her head against the warriors chin in an effort to soothe them. Beta’s didn’t have as pronounced a scent as an Omega or an Alpha might but she knew Nexus wouldn’t care about that. Nexus didn’t have a secondary gender anyway.

Nexus was brought away from their memories of fire and blood when they felt Pidge’s soft hair tickling their chin. Blinking they tilted their head down a little they caught the Beta’s eye a moment before they continued leaning down to bury their nose inside that nest of hair. They had seen this done in some of books they had found on pack behaviour. They couldn’t smell like one of the pack, but the gesture was enough to ease some of the phantoms from their mind for now.

Pidge relaxed again once the warrior had done the same, making herself comfortable on Nexus’s chest again she laid her head down where the warriors heart would be, if they had one, and let out a soft breathe, finally giving in to the urge to close her eyes.

Nexus felt Pidge’s breathing ease, and doing the best they could without moving to much, they peeked down at the Beta. She was asleep. Their breathing softening to continue to match Pidge’s they leaned their head back down to remain in their hair and closed their eyes. Allowing Pidge’s scent to keep the evils of the past away while they got some rest in the present.

Peace will reign over war, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, shippy, not shippy eh it was just fun to write hahaha, also got to reveal a bit more about Nexus, always fun hope you liked it


End file.
